Pourquoi  Titre provisoir
by Sakura-Best
Summary: Si Sakura n'était pas celle qu'on croyait si sa famille avait des rapport avec le monde féerique. Que ce passeraitil?


Pourquoi ?

Chapitre 1 - Un rêve révélateur !

Rêve de Sakura ...(Début)

Je suis au milieu d'une pièce lugubre qui ne m'inspire pas confiance . Lorsqu'une lumière apparait à mes côtés je vois que c'est un homme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux verts , habillé d'une tenue d'ANBU , son masque est sur le côté de son crâne , dans sa main une torche éclaire la pièce . Je regarde un peu partout , mon regard se pose alors sur quelque chose accrocher aux mûrs , une femme , ses cheveux sont violets clairs et ses yeux verts émeraudes , ils sont noyés dans les larmes qu'elle déverse . Je continus de la regarder jusqu'à ce que le garde décide de la détacher et de la porter sur son dos . Étant donné que ce n'est qu'un rêve , je décide dont de les suivre , nous marchons dans un couloir aussi sombre que la cellule , sur le passage je vois des gens supplier qu'on leur donne quelque chose ou même d'achever leur pénible existence . Je continus ma route sans les regarder , nous arrivons finalement devant une énorme porte de chêne , le brun l'ouvre et entre , à l'intérieur des centaines , non des millier de personnes sont assises et regarde le gars ainsi que la prisonnière . L'homme continu sa route et dépose la jeune femme au centre de la salle sur un stèle où on peut voir une étoile tracée à l'aide de sel ou autres . Une femme habillée de noir , avec de longs cheveux violets arrivant à sa taille , s'agenouille devant l'adolescente , les mêmes yeux en pleurent . Le même garde que tout à l'heure l'attrapa par le bras et la pousse dans la foule , elle essait de retourner voir , mais sans succès . La prisonnière est alors attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles par des chaînes d'acier , 9 autres gens , habillés de cape noires à capuchons , l'entoure en se tenant les mains , en coeur ils prononcent une phrase dans un langage inconnu , la femme au centre commence à se tordre de douleur et essait de se défaire de ses liens . Plus l'incantation suit son cours plus la fille se tord et l'autre dame crit fort .

Soudain tout s'arrête . Elle relève le regard en ma direction je regarde autour de moi il n'y a personne . Alors elle me voit !? Elle sourit avant de lever les bras au ciel et de tomber brusquement au sol dans un fracas infernal . Les gens autour jacasse comme des pies , ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle soit morte . Les 9 membres de la secte retire leur capuchon , le chef , lui aussi regarde en ma direction , mais on dirait qu'il cherche ce qu'elle a vu , cet homme possède des cheveux roux , des yeux gris et des dizaines de boucles un peu partout sur le visage . Tous , commence à sortir de la salle , à la fin il ne reste que 3 personnes , la femme qui était venue la voir au début , le garde qui lui aussi est en larmes , il serre le corps de la fille dans ses bras et une petite fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus ciel . Elle me rappel quelqu'un ...

(Fin du rêve de Sakura)

Je me réveille en sueurs , étrange ce rêve et cette fillette elle me rappel quelqu'un , mais qui ?! Je décide de ne pas trop m'en faire , je me lève et me rend à la salle de bain , où je prends une bonne douche chaude . Je sors en serviette pour chercher mes vêtements , mais c'est étrange je sens que quelque chose en moi à changer . Je décide encore une fois de ne pas m'en faire et j'attrape des sous-vêtements , un t-shirt noir et un short rouge . Je m'habille , sors de ma chambre , vais à la cuisine où je vois ma mère , lorsqu'elle se retourne vers moi , je ressens comme un flash . Je secoue la tête et m'installe à la table .

Mère : Alors bien dormis ?

Moi : Ouais assez , mais j'ai fais un drôle de rêve .

Mère : Eh ? Un drôle de rêve que veux-tu dire par là ?!

Moi : C'est comme si s'était réellement arrivé , je sentais la douleur et j'ai vu des choses qui semblaient vraies .

Mère s'asseyant à la table : Raconte-moi tout !

Je lui raconte tout mon rêve , aussitôt mon récit est terminé , je vois que quelques larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues . Elle s'effondre au bout de quelques minutes , elle pleure beaucoup .

Mère : Oui Sakura , ton rêve est réel .

Moi : Eh?

Mère : La femme que tu as vue était ma grande soeur Sakura et l'autre qui suppliait pour la voir c'est ta grand-mère .

Moi : Pourquoi je porte le même nom qu'elle ?

Mère : Je t'ai nommé comme ça pour préserver son honneur , elle a sauvée Konoha plusieures fois .

Moi : Pourquoi alors ils l'ont tués ?

Mère : Elle savait trop de choses .

Moi : Comme quoi ?

Mère : Je ne te l'ai dirait pas , je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose Sakura .

Je reste silencieuse , elle a raison s'il advenait que ça m'arrive je crois bien que certaines personnes ne s'en remettraient pas .

Mère : Sakura le garde est et sera toujours la personne qui nous a le plus aidé .

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Mère : Cet homme a entraîné ta tante pour qu'elle devienne l'une des meilleures kunoichis de notre ère , elle l'est devenue grâce à lui .

Moi : Mais quel est le rapport entre lui et l'histoire en général .

Mère sérieuse : Cet homme va aussi t'entraîné !

Moi : Quoi?! Il ne devrait pas avoir dans les 40 ans ce vieux ?!

Mère : Il devrait , mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Moi : Pardon ?!

Mère : IL n'est pas un être humain , c'est un elf , il peut vivre très longtemps sans veillir et à se que j'ai vu il avait 14 ans à 30 ans il n'a pas changé d'un poil , la même force , le même physique et le même pouvoir .

Moi : Olala !

Mère m'attrapant par le bras avec force : Viens avec moi .

Je sais que je suis nulle , mais j'essais de faire une histoire sérieuse en mélangeant l'Univers Féerique à la fois .

S'il vous plait encouragez-moi ! Alors c'était :

1-Super :D

2-Bien :)

3- Boff j'aurai pû faire mieux :l

4-Nul :(


End file.
